The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: Meet Len, a lovesick wolf. Then comes Rin, his crush. Will a wolf and a human be able to get together, or will something stop them from revealing their true feelings for each other? Non twincest. Introducing a new character, Haruka. I do not own Vocaloid or the song. Not much romance here.
1. The life of a lovesick wolf

**Hey guys! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast! This is a new story! Woohoo!**

**I've decided to take a break from Vocaloid Are Real. I've run out of ideas! *cries* T_T**

**Introducing Haruka as a new character!**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review! I do not own Vocaloid or the song 'The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood'.**

Starring:

Len Kagamine as the Wolf

Rin Kagamine as Little Red Riding Hood

Haku Yowane as The Silver Fairy

Dell Honne as The Silver Guy Fairy

Piko Utatane as The Silver Boy-Fairy

Haruka as The Silver Fairy

More coming soon!

Chapter 1: The life of a lovesick wolf

Len's perspective

There she comes, skipping down the pathway, wearing that adorable red hood of hers and holding the basket filled with goodies. Ah, Rin. You're so cute, so beautiful...

"Hey, Lenny! Still stalking Rin? Oh my!"

A small fairy 7 inches tall flutters down to me, smiling mischievously. She has silver hair tied in two low pigtails that are slightly curly at the ends. The pigtails are held in place by two black ribbons that have a purple line on them. She is wearing a V-necked short sleeved shirt with purple frills, a black skirt with purple frills, black leggings and purple boots slightly shorter than her knee. All of her clothing is made out of leaves. She has a pair of silver wings on her back.

"Haruka! Are _you_ stalking me?!" I demand.

"Well, she wasn't the only one that was!" a boy's voice rings out.

He looks like Haruka, but his hair is way shorter than hers and NOT tied in pigtails with ribbons but left loose. His shirt is frill-less and silver in colour. He wears black pants and silver boots similar to his twin's. Like his twin, he has a pair of silver wings on his back.

"Piko!" I groan, "you too?!"

"We were with him!" another female voice calls.

A man and a girl appear before my very own eyes. The woman has long silver hair tied in a low ponytail by a black ribbon similar to Haruka's. She is wearing a sleeveless grey blouse, a purple tie, black pants and black boots similar to Haruka's. The man has short silver hair. He is wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with a collar, a purple tie, black pants and black boots similar to Piko's. They both have a pair of silver wings on their backs.

"Haku! Dell! Are you all stalking me?!" I demand.

"Says the one stalking Rin!" Haruka says.

"Tsh, tsk, tsk!" Dell says, waving his index finger.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Haku asks.

"Like maybe, I don't know, helping Lenka pluck apples?" Piko reminds.

"Lenka insisted thta she didn't want anyone to help her," I argue back.

"Yeah, yeah," Haku says, smiling.

"Hey, if you want to woo this gal, you've got to talk to her!" Dell says.

"You barely talk to her! Go on, be a man!" Haruka encourages.

I shake my head. "Come one, guys," I sigh, "I'm a wolf, and she's a human. Fate is just _that_ mean,"

"Len, you're ¾ part wolf. You do have some human blood in you," Piko says.

"Yes, but I'm still a wolf!" I argue back. I look at my claws, my tail and feel my ears, "These features are what makes me different from her,"

"Ah, Len, but love doesn't work that way," Haku says wisely. She takes her glasses ot from her pocket and puts them on for her wise look, "Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. I bet if she returns the feelings, she'll love you, no matter what!"

"Haku, you still have those glasses?" Dell asks with raised eyebrows.

"I like this pair!" Haku says, taking off her glasses and cradling them protectively.

I sigh. "Thanks guys, but I don't think we'll ever work out,"

And with that, I get up and walk away, leaving the siblings to look at me in disappointment.


	2. She talked to me!

**Hello guys! Welcome back to The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood (let's just call it um... TWTFILWLRRH. Oh my gosh, that's weird and long). Well, on to the story! **

**Oh yes, thank you all for reviewing, following and favouriting (okay that's not a real word) this story! I was so shocked to see how much follows and favourites this story had! I was like, **_**that was fast!**_

Chapter 2: She talked to me!

Len's Perspective

I walk down the pathway, hands in my pockets, thinking about Rin. Haku's words had made me think about something: what if she loved me back one day? Beauty was in the eyes of the beholder, my mother had always told me that. But, nobody really liked us wolves. That was why we live in an isolated part of the forest, with only Haku, Dell, Piko, Haruka and their parents as our neighbours. The Silver Fairies are good friends with my Dad. They are my only friends, with the exception of Miku the Forest Spirit. She loves everybody and everybody loves her. Ah, how fortunate she is.

"Mr Wolf! Excuse me, Mr Wolf! Could you stop for a moment?"

I look behind and my heart starts to hammer madly in my chest. Rin is running to me, smiling.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr Wolf, but could you help me? My grandmother is really ill and I want to get some flowers for her, but all the flower fields I know are currently being tended to by Gakupo and his team of gardeners! Do you know of any other flower fields?" she asks.

I feel a blush creep up to my cheeks. "O-of course!" I manage to stutter out, "I can show you one if you want!"

Rin beams happily, making her look like an angel. I begin to walk and she follows behind me.

"Hey, Mr Wolf! What's your name?" she asks.

"I-I'm Len!"

"Oh! Cool name! I'm Rin!"

I manage to smile at her but I quickly turn my head away, worried that she might have seen my red face. From the corner of my eye, I see Haruka fluttering near an apple tree, pretending to be interested by an apple, but she obviously had been sent by Dell to spy on me.

We bump into Miku, and she's not alone. She's with Prince Kaito, the ruler of the country. She was telling him about the forest life, how nice the fairies were to everyone, how Luka the Huntress had stopped killing too much animals, how Gakupo was handling the gardens really well and how us wolves were really kind and gentle to everyone. Kaito seems to be interested.

"Oh, hello Len! Hello, Rin! How are you two doing?" Miku asks cheerfully.

"Len is going to show me a flower field! I need to pick flowers for my sick granny!" Rin replies. She notices Kaito and curtsies. "Oh! Sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't see you there..."

I bow. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty," I say.

"Afternoon to you two! Have a nice day!" Kaito grins.

We nod and go on our way. We eventually arrive at our destination. Rin thanks me and starts to pick bunches of flowers. I notice that she takes a liking to the lavenders.

"Um, do you need me to escort you back?" I mange to mumble.

"Oh, there's no need! I can remember. Thank you very much, Len! See you soon!" she smiles. I blush madly and nod.

I hurry out of the field and begin to head back. Haku and Dell meet me near my house.

"Len, we've got some news for you," Haku says solemnly.

"And we're not sure you would like it," Dell says gravely.


	3. Shocking truth

**Hey guys! Welcome back to TWTFILWLRRH! I'm feeling kinda panicked now. I think I deleted my pictures library! *cries***

**Also, many thanks to TopazVampire1999, Emperor In Exile and Isabella-Chan for reviewing! You guys are the best! And also, all the flowers and favouriters (I know this isn't a real word and I still might have spelt it wrong)**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

Chapter 3: Shocking truth

A cold shiver runs down my spine. With Haku and Dell's grimm (A/N: Get it? Grimm. Heh) faces, I am sure this has to be something depressing. I sigh. How much can one wolf take?

Haku and Dell lead me to my room. In the living room, I see Lenka, my little sister, talking to a cat with green hair.

"Len-nii! Look, I made a new friend!" she calls to me happily.

"I'm Gumi! Hello, Len!" Gumi greets.

I nod and smile at them. Then I continue my way to my room.

_Lucky Lenka, _I think, _At least she doesn't have problems making friends,_

I enter my room. Haruka and Piko are there, sitting nervously on my windowsill. The atmosphere in the room is like as if someone is about to be executed.

Mainly, that person is me.

"Have a seat, Len," Haku says.

I do so obediently.

"Well, Len, you are very unfortunate," Dell says, sitting up straight like a businessman.

"Why?" I enquire.

"You see, Len, Rin is Red Riding Hood the _Second_," Haruka interrupts her older brother before he can drag on any further.

"Haruka!" Piko nudges his twin, "you were supposed to do it _dramatically_!"

Haku face palms herself. "Guys, we're just messing this thing up!"

Dell scowls at his siblings, obviously irritated.

"Alright, and do you know about Leon the Big Bad Wolf?" he asked.

I nod. "He was my uncle." I say.

"Yes, and after Neru, who was Red Riding Hood the First and the Woodcutter got married, they moved far, far away from here. Now Leon's relatives seek revenge on Rin because they failed to find Neru," he tells me, "Rin's in big trouble-she doesn't know about it, and the wolves are already very near her house,"

"HECK?! Then we have to go warn her!" I yell, standing up.

Without another word, I run out of the house (or more of jump out of the window) and make a mad dash to Rin's house.

"LEN! WAIT!" the fairies yell at me, "WE'VE GOT IT COVERED!"

But I ignore them. I am not about to let my true love slip out of my hands like that. I hate my cousins, and I'm not going to let them get their way this time.

(TIME SKIP)

I arrive at not a house, but a pile of wreck. Windows are broken, curtains are ripped, the front door is hanging off its hinges and I swear I can even see a pool of blood slowly oozing its way out of the doorstep. I search for Rin, only to see my dreaded cousins.

"Oh, hello, Lenny," Aunt Ann says, snarling.

"What brings you here?" Oliver asks.

"Ooh, I know!" Lola says, "He's come to find Rin!"

The three of them howl with evil laughter. I clench my fists and bite my lip.

"Too bad, Lenny," Oliver jeers.

"We've got her," Lola sneers, "Daddy's bringing her to our humble abode."

"You're a bit too late, Len," Ann says, "If you want her, go fetch her yourself, unless you want her to end up like her brother and her mother-dead."

And with that, they run off, leaving me to stare after them, cursing them silently under my breath.

_They've got Rin_, my mind keeps saying, _don't just stand there, you idiot! Go save her! You can't love a dead girl!_

For once in my life, I listen to my mind. I run in the way my cousins (and aunt) ran off to, determined to find Rin.


	4. The new allies

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I know I haven't been updating, so I apologise! And I want to thank Isabella-chan for her continuous support! That means a lot to me! **

**Also, I apologise for all the errors and spelling mistakes in the past few chapters. I'll try my best NOT to do them. *grins sheepishly while sweat-dropping***

**Well, here's the story!**

Chapter 4: The new allies

(Len's perspective)

I sit under the cool shade of the tree, annoyed and irritated. Mainly, because a few gnomes are pestering me by poking and pulling my tail and my cousins are getting on my nerves. Yeesh! I get it that you're mad at Neru and the Woodcutter, but seriously! Get over it! Leon was never a good wolf and all he wanted was to kill, murder and eat.

"Len!" four vices yell.

The fairies fly up to me, looking exhausted. The gnomes start to try and catch them, but they swiftly avoid them.

"Ewww! Gnomes!" Haruka says while flicking a speck of silver fairy dust in their plump faces.

"ACHOO!" they sneeze. They run off, looking mad while sneezing uncontrollably.

"Begone, you pesky creatures!" Dell yells.

"Guys! What are you doing here?!" I demand. Were they stalking me AGAIN?!

"Well, we brought friends!" Haku says cheerily.

A few fairies fly out from the leaves of the trees.

"I'm Ted Kasane, at your service!" a male fairy with reddish-pinkish hair and a low ponytail says. He is wearing a long-sleeved white shirt that had a collar, black pants, a black coat with reddish-pinkish trimmings, knee-length black boots and glasses. His wings are reddish-pinkish in colour.

"Teto Kasane, here to help!" a female fairy chirps. She has reddish-pinkish tornado-shaped curls at both sides of her head and is wearing a sleeveless grey shirt, a grey skirt with reddish-pinkish trimmings, grey leggings, grey boots the same length as Haruka's that has reddish-pinkish trimmings and a reddish-pinkish tie. She also has grey detached sleeves that have a reddish-pinkish trimming. Her wings are reddish-pinkish in colour

"Neru Akita, yeah, yeah," a fairy with a blonde side ponytail grumbles. She is wearing a sleeveless grey shirt that has yellow trimmings, a black skirt with yellow trimmings, black leggings, black boots like Teto's, except that the trimmings are yellow, a yellow tie and detached sleeves with yellow trimmings. Her wings are yellow in colour.

"Hey, that's strange," Piko says while scratching his head, "Wasn't Mikuo supposed to be here?"

"Mikuo's running late," Piko says, "He's helping Miku with the management; Miku says it isn't an easy job being the Forest Spirit."

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!" a male voice yells.

A male with short teal-coloured hair glides in. He is wearing a teal coloured shirt, a brown piece of something like armour over it, black pants, knee-length leather boots and brown gloves. He has a silver sword at his side. He looks like a male version of Miku-he might be her brother.

"Mikuo-nii!" Haruka exclaims happily, "Hello!"

Mikuo chuckles. "Hello everyone! I apologise for my lateness. A fussy hedgehog was taking my time."

"Right on time!" Ted says, "We just arrived!"

"Thank goodness! And I thought I was the late one!" Mikuo says in relief.

"Wait- why is everyone here?" I ask suspiciously.

"Silly Len!" Haku laughs, "We're here to help you! You can't take down a pack of wolves by yourself!"

Everyone nods. I look at them, puzzled. Why would they want to help me? They don't even know me!

"We're helping you, Len, to rescue Red Riding Hood," Mikuo says, "We don't know you, but we want to help put the tyranny of the wolves of an end."

"You read my mind?!" I ask, scared out of my skin. How did he know?!

"Bingo!" he answered.

"Whaaat?!" I yelp. With his powers, how will I get any peace?

"We're a team!"Dell says, "And so we'll have to get used to our powers!"

"Group hug!" Teto yells, and then forces us to hug. It's kind of hard, because the fairies are so tiny, and Mikuo is hovering a foot above the ground.

But as we walk deeper into the woods, I understand why allies are so important; it was comforting to have others around rather than being alone.

I hope that soon we will find Rin.


	5. The Wolves

**Hey guys! Welcome back to um... this story (look at me, being so lazy! I didn't even tell the name of the story!)! This chapter will be in perspective of Rin. So, okay. On to the story!**

Chapter 5: The Wolves

(RIN'S PERSPECTIVE)

I sit on the wooden chair, my hands and feet tied together and bound to the chair. The ropes are cutting into my skin, and it hurts. I stare at the wolves with hate in my eyes. What did I ever do to them that made them do this to me?

"Hey, girlie," Al says, "You look like you're having a rough time there."

"You don't say," I say sarcastically.

"Pfft," Lola says, "You just act like that because we haven't done anything to you _yet_. Wait for later, when your _precious_ Len comes in to save the day."

"Len?" I enquire, "How do you know about him?!"

"He's our cousin, stupid," Oliver replies, "And an embarrassing one he has been."

"Now, instead of us wasting our time here, why don't you answer some of our questions?" Ann asks.

"About what?" I ask.

"Where is Neru?" Lola demands.

"N-never! I'll never tell you where she is!" I cry.

"Oh, really? Are you sure?" Oliver jeers.

"Positive," I say.

"You're going to regret this forever," Ann says.

"Hey, I can smell some things," Al says, and begins to sniff the air. Then a wide smirk appears on his scarred face, "Fee fi fo fum, I smell the blood of a young one."

Lola rolls her eyes at him. "Daddy, you SO copied the Giant at the "fee fi fo fum" part!" she states out.

Al sheepishly scratches his head and turns to his wife. "Come. There are fairies, a Forest Spirit's brother and a wolf approaching," he tells her.

Ann smirks and they run to the entrance, leaving me with Lola and Oliver.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good," Oliver says.

A few moments later, they return with a few fairies I recognise as Haruka, Piko, Dell, Haku, Teto, Ted and Neru, Mikuo and Len.

"Let us go, you stupid jerk!" Teto screams.

"Hey, wait till Miku hears of this! She'll be mad!" Piko yells.

Mikuo's eyes widen and he gasps. Then he shuts his eyes and remains like that.

Len looks at me.

"Rin!" he mouths.

"Len! Are you alright?" I mouth back.

He nods.

"Now that everyone is here, why don't we get started? Al, get the birdcages and the chains. Oh yes, don't forget the whip," Ann orders.

Her husband disappears into a room and returns with one medium-sized birdcage and two huge ones. He stuffs the fairies into the medium-sized one, throws Mikuo into one of the big ones, and pushes me into the second one. Then with his children's help, he hangs us on the low ceiling.

Mikuo's eyes are still shut tightly. I wonder what the heck he could be doing in such a time like this.

"Now, it's time for the fun to begin," Ann says, smiling.


	6. Help arrives!

**Hello everyone! This is Frenchfrieswithtoast! (I should really stop saying that) Ouch, my ankle hurts. **

**I'm just going off topic now. **

**I apologise! o Now, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Help arrives!

(Rin's POV)

Oliver and Al bring out some chains and shackles and roughly chain Len to the wall. The practically push him to the wall. His head made a loud "THUMP!" as it slammed against the wall. Epic cringe.

I look over at Mikuo. His eyes are STILL shut tightly. Even Haruka and Neru are craning their necks to see what's wrong with him.

"Is he mad?" I heard Haruka ask Dell.

"Dunno," he replies with a shrug.

"Oh, look! It's Rin!" Teto exclaims.

Ted face-palmed himself. "Teto, she was there the whole time," he says.

"Hey! I can't help it I didn't notice!" Teto argues.

"SILENCE!" Lola shrieks.

After she turns her back, Piko pulls a face at her and mouths, "Stinky hound" at her.

After Oliver and Al finish, Ann produces a whip.

"Red Riding Hood, I ask again: Where is Neru?"

"My lips remain sealed," I reply.

"Oh, really? What if we did this?" Ann starts to whip Len while Lola, Al and Oliver kick him. Len bites his lip to stop himself from yelling in agony.

"Noooooooo!" the fairies yell.

"Stop!" I cry.

"You crazy wolves!" Haku screams.

"We beg you, stop this madness!" Ted shouts.

Haruka and Teto are weeping. I think they're the type of girls that can't stand violence.

Mikuo has opened his eyes already. He looks at his sword lying in the corner and stares at it. It starts to hover a few feet above the ground and then it floats to the wolves. Then it flies at Ann and whacks her on the back.

"Argh!" she screams.

Suddenly, there is a loud shatter and a few people enter the room. In the lead is a pretty young woman with long teal-coloured twin tails: Miku. Following her is Prince Kaito, followed by Luka the Huntress, followed by Gakupo the Gardener, followed by Meiko the Extreme Sake Witch, followed by Lily the Shepherdess, followed by Kiyoteru the Knight, and then followed by many more.

"Wow, there are just four wolves, and we brought all of these people?" Meiko asks.

"Never mind! The more of us, the better!" Gakupo says.

"Oh, easy prey!" Lola snarls. She pounces on Lily.

"Oh no you're not!" Lily says. With one swift motion, she nimbly dodges Lola and whacks her hard on the head with her stick.

"Al the Wolf, Ann the Wolf, Lola the Wolf and Oliver the Wolf! You all are under arrest for kidnapping Red Riding Hood the Second!" Kiyoteru announces.

Gakupo unlatches the latch on the fairies' cage. They thank him and flutter out, and then they zoom towards Oliver and all they are now are colourful blurs. I catch sight of Haruka using two silver daggers, Haku using a large silver staff, Dell using a silver axe, Piko using a silver sword, Teto using a crossbow, Ted using a regular bow and Neru using magic.

The purple-haired man unlatches Mikuo's cage, and then mine.

"Thank you, sir!" I say, and hop down. Gakupo grabs my wrist and leads me to safety.

"Better not get involved," he simply said, and then went to fight.

Mikuo has grabbed his sword, and Kiyoteru and he are fighting Al. Their swords fly through the air like silvery lights. It's quite mesmerizing to watch.

Ann is battling Luka and Prince Kaito. Miku is hovering in the air, casting spells on the wolves. Meiko is standing on a platform while aiming sake bottles at the wolves. For a drunk lady, she has impressive aiming; she never missed her targets.

I rush to Len. He is barely conscious. He manages to catch my eye.

"Rin, I'm sorr-" he begins, but I cut him off with a kiss.

**Ooh, look what happened! Oh my, I'm not the one to write romance, but then... never mind. See you guys soon!**


	7. Safe?

**Hello guys! Welcome back to TWTFILWLRRH! I would like to thank Kagamine-RinCV02 for all her/his support! It really means a lot to me!**

**Well, here's the story!**

Chapter 7: Safe?

(LEN'S PERSPECTIVE)

I can still feel it. The kiss that she landed on my lips. Haruka and Piko can't stop gawping in awe. Really. All they've been doing all day is staring at me with their mouths open.

Haku is squealing to herself and going, "Oh my fairy dust! It happened! It's a miracle!"

Dell is chuckling and nodding his head, and saying, "I'm proud of you, Lenny! You managed to get her heart!"

I myself am still surprised. It's been a day since that incident, but the shock still hasn't worn off. I wonder when it will, because I really want my heart to start beating normally again.

I sit in my bed, still recovering. I have cuts and bruises everywhere, but at least my idiotic relatives (minus Mom, Dad and Lenka) are in PRISON. Heard that, Leon? Your sister, your brother-in-law, your niece and your nephew are in JAIL! In your face!

Sorry. I got a bit hyper there. I'm just so overjoyed!

Anyway, Meiko the Extreme Sake witch (what a name!) enters the room. I nearly jump out of my skin in fright; when did witches visit wolves?!

"Hey, kid," she says, "I heard about your little love life."

"Really?" I ask. How did she know? Who told her?

"Wolf, please!" she scoffs, "Isn't it obvious? The whole forest has been chatting about it!" she rubs her temples, "And darn! It's been annoying! Chatters and chitters, 24 7! Yeesh!"

While she rants out how annoying and irritating the forest creatures are, I let my thoughts wander. How does Rin actually feel about me? Does she return the feelings? Or did she just kiss me to make me feel better or because she felt sorry for me? Is she in love with me? Does she actually love another man?

"Hey, kid! Earth to Len! Are you still here?"

I snap out of my daydream and look at Meiko. She is scowling at me in impatience.

"Yes, ma'am!" I splutter.

Meiko chuckles at me and grins. "Well, it's none of my business to be butting in your love life, but I just wish you all the best. You'll need it," she says.

"Why?" I ask, my guard raised. If it is the wolves again, I swear I will tear them apart limb by limb with my bare hands.

Meiko's happy expression fades. She simply shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, kid, but it's not my place to say so. The time will come, and I hope you have the right movements when it does," she says.

I open my mouth to demand answers, but she cuts me off.

"Oh my! Look at your bandages! They're all bloody! Come, and I'll call Miku the prissy spirit to take care of them," she tutted.

Then she vanished, leaving me to ponder upon the warning she had just given me.

**No! It's so short and crappy! Sorry, guys, but I'm kinda in a rush and I have to go now! Buh-bye, readers! See you guys soon!**


	8. Departure

**Hey guys~! Welcome back to TWTFILWLRRH! I know, I know, I haven't been updating…. Sigh….. Ah well, here it is! **

Chapter 8: Departure

(LEN'S PERSPECTIVE)

Darn the wretched government.

Prince Kaito has just been kicked out of the palace for no apparent reason. Now his evil, wolf-hating brother, Prince Taito, has taken over his position. And now we, the wolves, have to flee for our lives.

Haku flutters over to me, a hint of a smile on her face. Haruka follows, holding her older sister's hand in her left hand and Piko's in her other. Dell lags behind, looking behind his back to see if anyone is following.

"Len! We've got news!" Haku announces.

"What?" I ask, "Good or bad?"

"Neither!" Haruka replies.

"It's romantic!" Piko says, and his twin and he pretend to vomit.

"What?" I ask again.

"Rin's coming! Isn't he word "romantic" obvious enough?" Haku asks, shaking her head in disbelief.

"We-we're not a couple!" I stutter, turning beetroot red. Haruka giggles.

"That's what you say," she taunts. Piko makes kissy faces and both of them nearly collapse with giggles.

"S-shut up!" I say, blushing furiously.

"She's coming," Dell declares, "Everyone, scram!"

"Yes, Dell-nii!" the three Honnes say and then they are gone.

I compose myself and stare ahead. Then the bushes are pushed apart and Rin emerges from them. She is wearing her usual red cloak and hood, but her hood fails to hide her tear-filled face. Her eyes are red from her crying, and she keeps sniffing.

"L-Len…" she manages to whisper.

Before I can do anything, she collapses into my arms, sobbing. She is hugging me and her face in buried in my shoulder. I can feel her tears on my neck.

Not knowing what to do, I hug her back and stroke her silky blonde hair. This awkward process continues for a while before she lets go, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry…." She mutters, embarrassed, "I'm sorry…."

"Don't be," I say, trying not to blush, "Why should you be?"

"First of all, you have to leave. Second of all, I wet your shirt," she clarifies.

I can't conceal my bark-like laugh. She breaks into a tearful grin.

"Len!" Lenka is calling from deeper in the forest, "It's time to go!"

"I'm sorry," I say, getting up, "I have to go now."

Rin nods, and hugs me again.

"I love you, Len…" she murmurs.

My heart beats faster and I can feel my face getting warm. I hope she can't feel it.

"I love you too, Rin," I manage to say, "Farewell. I hope to see you soon."

She struggles to stop herself from bursting into tears again. I kiss her on her forehead before walking into the forest, leaving her near our old house.

As I walk deeper, I break into a run as a waterfall of tears cascade down my cheeks.

_I can't leave Rin. I just can't._


	9. The Shion Family

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I got an announcement! I'm accepting Own Characters! If you have got one, please either state it out in the reviews or PM me!**

**Here are the requirements:**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**What type of mythical creature are you?: (e.g fairy, pixie, unicorn, centaur, Elf, etc, etc)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Do you support Prince Taito, or are you an ally of the wolves?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Okay, that's all!**

Chapter 9: The Shion family

(LEN'S PERSPECTIVE)

The fading rays of the evening sun tickle my face as we trudge through the jungle. It's just me, the Honnes and Mikuo. Where are the rest of my family, may I ask? They're at my Aunt's. I just decided to follow Mikuo on his quest to alert all wolves of Prince Taito's treachery. And since they have nothing better to do, the Honnes followed.

"There's nothing better than an adventure!" Piko was saying.

"Except for food!" Haruka reminded him.

"Ah, right. There's nothing better than food," he says, and laughs.

We continue through the forest, Mikuo occasionally stopping at a tree to ask it if it saw a wolf.

"There is one," a particularly fat one said, pointing a branch at me.

Dell face-palms. Haku blinks at it. Piko and Haruka burst into fits of giggles. Mikuo looks at it, speechless.

"What?" it shrugs, "He _is _a wolf, isn't he?"

"Never mind, thank you," Mikuo says quietly, and walks quickly away.

The twins stop laughing only after the sun has completely set, but I can still Piko snickering to Haruka about "dumb trees" and "no common sense".

Mikuo makes a campfire by blowing a bit of coal dust to some logs, and we gather around it, warming our hands. Haku and Dell conjure some sausages, while Mikuo goes off for a while. Then he comes back with a dead wild turkey!

"Dinner, everyone!" he calls, skewering the bird and roasting it over the fire.

The aroma of cooked turkey floats around. My stomach lets out a loud growl; I realize how hungry I am. I can only just hope it won't attract any wild animals….

Mikuo divides the turkey into six parts, and we tuck in. The meat of the turkey is succulent, the best I've ever eaten in all my 17 years of life. Whenever Mom tries to cook turkey, it always ends up either too raw or too burnt. Mikuo is a good cook.

Well, I am kinda right about the turkey not attracting any wild animals, but instead, it attracts a family.

The one walking in the front has blue hair. Then one behind is holding the blue-haired man's hand, and like her (possibly) brother, has blue hair. Behind her is a tall man with red hair. The next has yellow hair, while the one after him is shorter and has hair the exact same shade as green tea. After him is a man with coffee brown hair, and another one with black hair as dark as the night. The last one is another man with black hair. They all are wearing scarves, and look exhausted.

"Prince Kaito?!" we all exclaim.


	10. Unexpected events

**Hey guys! Welcome back to TWTFILWLRRH! Good news! We've got an OC by Kagamine Lerin!**

**Name: Miya**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Mythical creature: Half fairy, half ghost**

**Appearance: Violet hair with magenta and hot pink highlights that is as long as Rapunzel's. Her right eye is purple while her left is red. Her skin is very pale. Her dress is a magenta coloured flower petal dress that reaches her ankles, with black stockings that is as long as her whole leg. She also wears pink boots with roses on them. She has multi-colour wings: pink with glitter on the right, and violet with shadows on the left. **

**Support Prince Taito or an ally of the wolves: Neither**

**Likes: Apples, singing, hiding in the shadows and jewels**

**Dislikes: Trolls, cactuses, monsters and villains**

**Personality: Miya is shy and quiet, occasionally demonic. People make fun of her because of her multi-coloured eyes and wings, so she hides in the shadows. She is sweet, kind and caring but clumsy. She has special feelings for Piko (when she meets him, she does blush), but since she is a ghost fairy while he is a fairy, she feels that there is no hope for love. **

**So, that's one OC down, and…I don't know how many to go….. Sigh….. But the spaces are still open!**

Chapter 10: Unexpected events

"Yup!" Kaito says cheerily, "Hullo again!"

"What brings you here, Your Majesty?" Mikuo asks, bending down on one knee and bowing.

"Oh, no need to call me that," Kaito says, waving his hand dismissively, "I'm not Prince Kaito anymore, so just call me Kaito."

(Awkward silence for a few minutes.)

"So, are these your brothers and sister?" Haku asks, trying to break the ice.

"Uh huh!" Kaito nods happily, "People of the Shion family, introduce yourselves! And go in age order, please," he adds.

"I'm Mokaito," the brown-haired man says.

"I'm Akaito," the red-head says.

"I'm Zeito," the first black-haired man says.

"I'm Kikaito!" the yellow-head exclaims.

"I'm Kageito," the other black-headed boy mutters.

"Nigaito Shion," the green-haired boy mumbles.

"I'm Kaiko!" the girl says, clapping her hands joyfully.

"I'm the fourth oldest," Kaito adds.

"Then wasn't Mokaito supposed to take the throne?" Dell asks, "Or the brothers before you?"

"We didn't want it," Akaito cuts in lazily.

Zeito nods. I make an "Ah" noise and nod in understanding.

"Can we join you?" Kaito asks, "We have nowhere to go, and we all are useless at survival."

"Sure!" replies Mikuo, "The more the merrier!" and the rest of us add in our agreement.

"Would you like something to eat?" Haku asks.

"Sure!" the former prince replies, beaming, "Thank you so much! We were going to die!"

"Yay!" Kaiko exclaims, "Mokaito-nii is horrible at cooking! We've hadn't a good meal in days!"

Mokaito flushes from embarrassment. "Kaiko!" he says crossly.

Kaiko giggles.

Mikuo goes off the fetch another turkey. The twins (Haruka and Piko) keep quiet.

"What's wrong?" I ask them.

"We can hear something," Piko replies, "And it's seriously weirding us out."

"It's nothing," Haku assures them, "Just the wind."

But they still are restless. Dell allows them to fly around for awhile, but as long as the keep near to the camp.

It only is a few minutes after their departure, but suddenly, there is a deafening yell of pure rage and a flash of blinding silver light. Piko zips to us.

"Come now!" he calls.

We sprint to the bushes where Haruka is, and I get a shock of my life. Haruka is pinning a silver haired teenager fairy-man (I have no idea what is the name of a male fairy!) to the ground, her wand at his throat. She is shaking from rage and her eyes are flashing dangerously.

"I'm warning you, Teiru," her voice is unusually soft, "Tell me what you are doing here, and I just might let you off without slicing your throat open."

"Woah, woah, when did the gentle kitty I once knew become a ferocious tiger?" the boy named Teiru taunts.

"Shut up!" she punches him hard on the face and crimson blood comes spilling out of his nose.

"Yeah! You go girl!" Piko is cheering, "Beat the crap out of him, sister!"

"Have mercy on me!" he says in mock fear, "Have mercy on your old comrade!"

"Do you think I would _ever_ take pity on a two-faced _dog_ like you?!" Haruka asks, glaring at him, "Like I would ever forgive a spy of Stupid Prince Taito?"

Teiru blinks, as if momentarily stunned.

"That little girl is scary…" Kikaito murmurs.

Just then, the bushes are pulled apart and a fairy rises from them. She has blood red eyes and long silvery hair. She looks just like Teiru.

Piko stares at her with a frozen expression. Haku's mouth is stuck in an O shape. Dell is staring at her with a "What the heck are you doing here?" expression.

"It's Tei…" Piko says, his voice trembling.

"Right, my little Piko-kun," Tei smiles, "I'm here."

**Muahahaha! Tei's here, and her crush isn't Len (C'mon, she's never met him and anyway, Len already has a crush anyway), but the silver-haired shota Piko! Aw, poor him!**

**Anyway, this is Frenchfrieswithtoast, signing out! See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
